Dimensional Heroes: Skyward Sword
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive in the Sky Universe in an attempt to look for Shin Flux, but they somehow manage to get caught up in the history of a certain green clad warrior who must go and save a historic princess.
1. Prologue

"Hmm… Something about this just doesn't add up…" David muttered in thought.

"I agree. I know Mammon well. He's never once shown any sort of concern over anyone who has crossed him, especially a con artist like Shin." Sheer said.

"Believe me, I know demons very well. I doubt that even if we find Shin, he'll keep his end of the bargain. Especially since, with my high bounty, it would've been more beneficial to him to just kill me right there and then. For all we know, this whole wild goose chase he set us in could just be a bid to stall for time." David said.

"We'll see what happens. But how are we gonna track Shin down?" Hope asked.

"Mammon gave us a list of locations Shin has visited recently. We can figure it out through this." Nami said.

"Looks like the most recent place Shin has visited was in the Sky Universe." Robin said.

"Guess we're going up." Sakura said.

It didn't take long before the Galaxy King crossed over into the Sky Universe as they began searching the area.

"And from left to right, we are seeing a few bits of land serving as islands. And below us...nothing but a sea of clouds." Glimmer said.

"I know, right? This is crazy." Bow said.

"Yeah, the Sky Universe is nothing but air. Aside from the floating bits of land, there's nothing but a sea of clouds." Hope said.

"And no one has ever survived to tell what lies below the clouds." Sheer said. "Some say it's just an endless void, but only because no one has ever returned to say anything about it. Others say there used to be land below the cloud sea but...that seems extremely doubtful."

"O-kaaaay, maybe we should focus on the sky of the universe and not what could be below it, thank you?" Bow asked.

"Don't worry. We're close to where Shin was said to...this...this is...impossible." Tails said.

"What?" Kirito said as they approached a large bit of land home to a large village with people riding on birds. "Skyloft?!"

"Skyloft?" Adora asked.

"Skyloft is a Village among the clouds, it's part of the timeline of the Hero Of Legend." Hope said.

"Hero of Legend?" Tanjiro asked.

"One of our greatest friends, and a very close teammate of Jexi's since the beginning. His name is Link." Riku said.

"Erm… Not quite." David said.

"He's right. If this is Skyloft...then this is the era of the Hero of the Sky." Sheer said. "The beginning of the timeline Link always reincarnates into."

"Which means chronologically, this is the very first era in Hyrule history." Cheetah said.

"I'm not so sure about chronologically in general, but yes. It is the era first recorded." Teba said.

"Yeah, Hyrule's timeline tends to get a little muddy at a certain point." David said.

"If Shin was here, we should investigate. Should we touch down, Jexi?" Hope asked.

"Hmm...but not too close to the village. Land on the other side of that mountain." Jexi said.

They followed the direction as they quietly landed on the other side of a nearby mountain before disembarking.

"Ahh, feel that warm sunlight, everybody! Almost makes ya want to just take a load off and relax a bit, don't it?" ZS said.

"Almost. I feel scared knowing we're on a landmass in the sky." Bow said.

"Don't worry about that. These landmasses are kept up in the sky using divine energy." Sheer said. "It can stay up for a millenia."

"Ah...that makes total sense. Okay, it doesn't." Pit said.

"From what I know, when the Sky Universe was created, its color god, Cream, wanted a place where its residents could live in peace. So she filled it with her divine energy, creating these floating hunks of rock where we can call our homes." Sheer said. "Though it's strange. I never even knew Skyloft of the legends even existed here in the first place."

"Its possible there are some parts of the Sky Universe that haven't even been explored yet. So there wouldn't have been any way for us to know immediately." Erza said.

"Hmm? What are those things?" Tokoyami asked as he saw the birds flying in the air.

"Loftwings. A species of bird that serves as a ride for those born without wings." Sheer said.

"Cool, wonder if we can hitch a ride on one?" Glimmer asked.

"Doesn't work like that. Loftwings have to bond with their riders. You can't just buy one from a store." Sheer said as they saw a red loftwing fly by with a face some of them recognized.

"That...was Link." Kirito said.

"The Link of this era anyway." Sheer said.

"Oh I get it." Adora said. "Every timeline has a reincarnation of Link. A hero for every Era."

"Got it in one." Hope said.

"So...we're going to follow him, right?" Eddy asked.

"We can't follow him. He's way into the sky right now. Likely racing that guy." Ranma said pointing to a guy with red hair riding a loftwing behind Link as his buddies were tossing things at Link.

"Unbelievable…That's sabotage." David said.

"Does that guy not even know the meaning of fair?" Hope asked.

"You better give it up, Link! The only one who's gonna be with Zelda is me...the Groose!" the guy called out.

"And of course that guy has an ego. I swear…" David said, shaking his head.

"Do you think we should help?" Perfuma asked.

"I think Link's got this." Hope said.

"Or...karma." Usopp said pointing to the three crashing into a floating rock just as Link crossed the finish.

"That's gonna hurt for 'em tomorrow…." Kazuichi winced.

"Definitely…" Sachiko muttered.

"Wow...what an idiot." Jexi said as they saw Link flying with Zelda on their Loftwings. "Guess there's nothing going…" he said before smelling the air. "The air just changed."

"Yes. Almost like...we need to find cover now." Sheer said.

"What?" Adora asked

"Sheer and Jexi are right, we gotta find shelter!" Hope said.

"Quick, get inside that building!" David said.

They ran into an old building as the winds quickly picked up.

"What is that?" Happy asked.

"A windstorm. They act up on rare occasions and make it impossible for flight." Sheer said. "Had we been outside, we would have been blown off the island."

"That's no natural windstorm. I don't know how, but I sensed some very strong magic behind it." Sectonia said.

"Yes. The conditions weren't right for a windstorm. They only appear during the stormy season...and we're way too far for that to factor in. Why would...wait...this is…" Sheer said before seeing Zelda falling to the cloud sea below. "A trap for her."

"Zelda!" Nami shouted.

"It's no use. She's gone for good. Gone below the cloud sea." Sheer said.

"But what was that? A windstorm like this? I'm from Tokyo, and that storm was unnatural even by those standards. Whoever summoned that storm has access to very powerful magic." David said.

"Yes. You're right. Someone summoned that storm." Sheer said. "Because they wanted Zelda specifically." he said as something crashed outside. They ran out to see Link lying unconscious on the ground, next to his loftwing.

"Link!" Sachiko shouted as Ramona starts using healing magic on Link.

"Are you alright? You look like you took a pretty big fall." Ramona said.

"He was caught in a windstorm. I doubt anyone would look good after that." Sheer said. "It's best we get him inside for now. Least until the storm clears."

"Right." Ramona said as she brought Link inside.

"Zel...da." Link groaned.

"Master...the time...is close at hand." a voice echoed in his mind.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location…

"Hahahaha! She's finally been found. It won't be long...before we reunite...dear master." a figure said.


	2. The Skyward Sword

It wasn't until late in the night that the windstorms had died down. "Finally. Looks like the storms have stopped." Nami said.

"I just looked around the village. No sign of Zelda or her Loftwing. And it's dangerous to go out at night." Sheer said.

"Whoever summoned that windstorm must've brought her to the surface. We should investigate it tomorrow morning." Cheetah said.

"You should stop with that dream. There is nothing down there." Sheer said.

"Well, we won't know for sure unless we dive down there, will we?" David asked.

"Okay, I know you've done crazy things but that has to be the craziest. We're estimated to be thousands of feet on high. You'd hit the ground with a splat. And most ships can't even see through the cloud sea. And…" Sheer said before stopping. "Are you hearing that?"

"Hearing what?" Jexi asked.

"That sound...it's like a...a voice." Sheer said before they saw Link getting up and heading out. "Link?"

"He's heading out...this late at night?" Kirito said as they followed him out the building as he headed for the goddess statue.

"The goddess statue? Why is he…" Pit said as a hidden door opened to Link. "Nevermind." he said as they followed him down where in the middle of the room was a small sword plunged into a stone seal.

"That sword…Could it be?" David asked.

"The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You have a role in a great destiny." a voice said as a spirit like entity emerged from the sword. "According to your kind's social customs, I should give you a sort of personal designation, what you call a name. Fi is what I have been called."

"It really is her." Jexi said.

"I have been here to help with this great destiny long before the recorded memory of your people. Link, you must take up the sword. As one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny." Fi said.

"Man, Fi really sounds serious." Hope said.

"Obviously. She must be talking about something big." Mermista added.

"You seem...hesitant. So...I shall provide you information that could possibly change your emotional state. Your beloved, Zelda. She is still alive." Fi said. "She is also another chosen for a great destiny. So I highly suggest you take up this sword before heading out to find her."

Link thought it over for a moment before approaching the sword as he pulled it up and held it to the sky as it glowed in what little light was in the room.

"Beautiful…" Glimmer marveled.

"Ladies and gentlemen...a Hero is born." Mark said.

"So...what now?" Natsu asked.

"We will begin when morning has come...down to the land where all must be purified." Fi said.

"The land? Don't go saying such foolish things! Everyone knows there is no surface below the cloud sea!" Sheer said.

"No...that is not true. There is indeed vast lands below the clouds. All records of their existence were erased in order to keep the ones who fly above safe from the dangers below." Fi said.

"I'll be dammed." Hope said.

"See, Sheer. I told you." David said.

"Save it. I won't believe until I see for myself." Sheer said.

"Wow...stubborn to the end." Elementa said.

"It still doesn't change the fact that ships can't even navigate right through the cloud sea." Sheer said.

"True, ships can't. But…" Jexi said.

"No...you can't be considering jumping down there." Sheer said.

"That's the plan." David said.

"...Bring it on." ZS stated simply.

"That uh...that line doesn't really fit. But you can't just dive down like…" Sheer said.

"Parachutes." Miles said. "We can just wear parachutes when we head down there. Just pull them right before we hit the ground."

"Yeah, good call Miles." Hope said.

"Plus some of us can fly." Happy said.

"Seems I can't talk you all out of it. Fine. We'll dive down. But don't say I didn't warn you all." Sheer said.

"Hope you're ready to eat a hat when we get down there." Jet said.

"That's not how that...you know what? Fine. I guess we're doing this." Sheer said.

"Good. Let's get this going down in the morning." Jexi said as they headed off.

"Phew… I never thought that we'd be starting an adventure quite like this. To be honest, I'm kind of excited." David said.

"Me too. But you never know what could happen." Hope said.

"Yeah. Sheer seems very adamant about there not being a surface world. But we all saw that windstorm. It had to have come from somewhere." David said.

"And all of these islands dotting the skies...there's no way those just occur naturally. The rock had to have come from somewhere." Elementa said.

"I guess these people have lived in the sky for so long they don't really believe in a surface anymore." Jexi said.

"Yeah…I feel kind of bad getting on Sheer like this though. His life has always been here." Gemini said.

"But if we want to help Link rescue Zelda, then Sheer is going to have to face that cold hard truth sooner or later. And with the way things are going, it looks like it's going to be sooner rather than later." Cheetah said.

"Yeah. Still though...what could have been so bad as to erase all history of the surface?" Jexi wondered.

The next morning, everyone gathered on the ship as it flew over to an open spot.

"Okay. I'll stay here to teleport everyone back on board once things are done down there. Since this is uncharted land, we can't just send people down like crazy. So you all will definitely need to jump." Tails said.

"Last time I went skydiving was when we were in Past Glenwood." David said.

"You didn't even have a parachute back then. I don't think that would count as skydiving." Jude said.

"Luckily, we can go together this time. No one getting left out." Lucy said. "Even if this is crazy."

"We'll all jump down on three. One...two...three!" Jexi said as they jumped down with Sheer being the last to follow.

"This is pointless. There is absolutely no...thing...down...here." Sheer said before looking around below the cloud sea to see a vast forest and a ruins as he descended. "This...this is all land. She...was telling the truth. The surface...isn't in ruins or nonexistent...it's...vibrant." he said as he landed.

"Do you believe us now?" David asked.

"What? I mean, of course I believed you. The whole time." Sheer said looking away.

"Sheer, I wouldn't buy that if it was on sale." Emo said flatly.

"He's definitely at a loss for words." Cheetah said.

"Mm-hm. I would be too." David said.

"More than that, check out this view! It's like Paraglinding in the Wild Era!" Gemini said.

"Wait a second...this place looks...familiar." Usopp said.

"These ruins...these are the Sealed Grounds!" Jexi said.

"Uh… Sorry, I'm a little out of the loop. We were at the Twilight Era when we split up back in the War of Ages." David said.

"This is where...it...is sleeping." Gray said pointing down to a stone spire in the middle of the grounds.

"The Imprisoned." Hope said.

"I...didn't like the sound of the way you guys said that. It must've been really bad." David said.

"Yeah, it was bad. The Imprisoned is a real monster." Hope said. "We don't know much about it, other than that its a real monster. Fi said he was the beast form of a Demon."

"Looks like it's being kept in place right now. But from the looks of things, that seal could pop at any moment." Jexi said.

They looked around for a bit before heading inside the temple where an old woman sat inside.

"Ah...so the chosen hero has finally arrived." she said.

"Chosen Hero? O-Oh, you mean Link." David said.

"Who else would I refer to?" the woman said. "I have been waiting for you."

"So uh...we're here for Zelda. Is she here?" Jexi asked.

"Hmm...she is not. But...I know where you must go first. Nearby this temple is a vast forest known as the Faron Woods where the Kikwi live. Within it is a place known as the Skyview Temple. That is where you must go." the old woman said.

"Oh...that's...great. Thanks." Dan said.

"You all should know, another young man came by earlier asking for the ruins as well." the woman said.

"So we aren't the only ones who know about the secret of the surface." Sheer said.

"It's most likely him. We should head for the temple. We might not be able to catch him, but we might be able to pick up his trail." Cheetah said.

"Got it." Hope said as they left before Adora stopped.

"Hey, thanks for your help. We didn't get your name though." Adora said.

"Do people always have to need a name, Miss She-Ra?" the woman said.

"No. Guess not." Adora said about to leave. "Wait, how did…" she said before seeing her gone. "Okay...gonna pretend she was never a ghost." she said running off to join the others.


	3. Faron Woods! Encounter with Ghirahim!

"So according to the old woman, we're supposed to head to a place called the Skyview Temple here in these woods." Adora said.

"Hmm...I do feel a sort of energy. It's coming from the other side of the woods. But we best be cautious. They're crawling with monsters." Sheer said.

"Huh? What are...those?" Hera said as they saw kiwi-like creatures running and hiding from the monsters.

"Analysis indicates a 100% match with the Kikwis, a gentle and intelligent race of woodland creatures." Fi said.

"Really now? They sure seem very friendly." David said.

"Yes. They seem very harmless." Shiozaki said seeing one hiding as its tail unfurled into a large bush to hide it.

"Harmless...yet easily cowardly." Fi said.

"Again, gentle. They don't seem like much of fighters, sorry to say." David said.

"They are not." Fi said.

"Well then...let's do them a…" Jexi said as an earth spire rose and took out some of the monsters. "What the?"

"There's...an aura nearby. No way…" Hope said.

"Sorry, monsters. But this here...is a no Kikwi snacking ground." a voice said as a figure in old clothing and a hat stood on the hills. "Let's kick it! Earth Style: Rock Spire!" he said creating more spires after punching the ground.

"There's no mistaking that energy." Scarlet said. "That's the Earth Style user of Color Fighting: Cliff the King."

"There. Safe now, little fellas...though this turned out to be a bust." he said before noticing the group. "Wow...look at y'all. Never thought I'd see other humans or other species here besides that old lady. Wait a sec...One, two, three, four, five...six! You six are like me!"

"Uh...yeah. So when she saw a young man asked about it…" Jexi said.

"Yep. That's me all right. I came here looking for the Skyview Temple." Cliff said.

"What a coincidence, so are we!" CP said.

"You must be looking for something if you came here." Hope said.

"Well, came's a bit of a stretch. See...I was doing a little treasure hunting up above the clouds. Then when I took this pot from this old temple, this scary angel/devil woman saw me and attacked. So...I jumped!" he said smiling.

"A Nephilim? Wait…" Hope said.

"Mastemon." Omnimon said. "Wait...you mean, jumped out of the temple right?"

"Nope. Jumped right off the cloud." Cliff said.

"You're a thrill seeker." Hope said. "And for your information, that pot you took happens to belong to a Kingdom ruled by a few friends of ours."

"Well it belongs to the canals of history now." Cliff said. "Cause after I fell, I landed in a lake...and a fish swallowed it whole."

"So you survived a fall just to lose the treasure you risked your life for? That is...kinda funny." Ranma said.

"I'll admit...I was sad for a bit...but now...I've ended up in a vast continent just waiting to be explored and its temples raided of their treasure. Maybe there'll be things like beds of spikes or a bottomless pit." Cliff said.

"That doesn't sound enjoyable." SE said.

"Then...you have no idea what it really means to live. What's the point without excitement, without thrills...without danger!" Cliff said.

"Look, do you know where the temple is or not?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, I know for sure. I'll show ya." Cliff said as he lead them to an old looking building. "Here we are. Skyview Temple."

"Wow, thanks." Hope said.

"Though uh...if I was you...I'd play at least some caution." Cliff said.

"This, coming from you? That's got to be a bad sign." David said.

"It's no joke. I was scoping it out earlier, checking for security. Not a lot of monsters but...this really creepy guy showed up and all the monsters cowered away from him as he just walked right into the temple." Cliff said. "I didn't even need to sense his aura to tell...this guy is dangerous."

"Got it. We'll keep an eye out." Mayumi said.

"What are you talking about? I'm going in with you." Cliff said. "No way I'm missing on such a thrill."

"I can't tell if this guy is being serious or not…" David muttered.

"Neither can I." Jexi said as they headed inside.

Skyview temple on the inside was an old looking temple with plant life growing all around with a few canals of water next to the walkways.

"What a beautiful temple. Its connected to nature in all sorts of ways." Perfuma said.

"Looks pretty ancient. Think people used to live here?" Zephyr asked.

"Maybe. Those canals may have been built to provide water for the residents." Double D responded.

"Wait a second. Hold on. Cliff, right? You said that pot you lost was in some kind of canal, right?" David asked.

"No. I said it was swallowed by a fish in a lake. Though why do...you…" Cliff said before seeing the pot floating down the canal. "No way! It must of coughed it up and washed up down here. Yeah!" he said grabbing it. "Huh…" he said shaking it. "Here we go!" he said smashing it against the wall.

"What are you doing?! That's an artifact from Devaloka!" Hope said going over to check on it.

"Wait a second, Hope. Take a good look at the markings." Cheetah said.

"No doubt…These markings are Hylian, not Nephilim." Cliff said. "Though that wasn't why I smashed the pot. It was cause I heard something inside. This." he said holding a small mechanical beetle.

"A mechanical beetle? Wait, doesn't this look like…" David started.

"The beetle item from the Super Smash Bros. games." Sunset said. "So...it should work like." she said before finding a controller near it as the beetle flew off as she made it move left and right.

"Interesting...it's like controlling an RC plane." Miles said.

"What kind of contraption is that thing?" Glimmer asked

"A Beetle. Perfect for things like...this." Sunset said as the beetle hit a switch before returning as the door opened. "After you guys."

"So Cliff...you...know about history?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. If you don't know the culture behind something, you can't know if it's worth anything or if its rare." Cliff said.

"Of that, I know for sure. You agree as well, don't you Raine?" Cheetah asked.

"In my own sense, yes. That's why I have always loved coming to this world! It's so enriched in history that I can barely look away!" Raine said.

"Oh boy…There she goes again…" David said.

"It's been awhile since weve seen Raine this excited." Hope said.

"Considering we're in a Hyrule in its origins, I think that's understandable." Jexi said.

"Hmm...that girl's...a half elf, isn't she?" Cliff asked.

"You know about them?" Sachiko asked.

"I know a lot about all sorts of creatures." Cliff said. "I'm just going to say this for your own good...it's best you keep her on a short leash."

"Believe me, that's what we've been trying to do for a while now." Genis said.

"That isn't what I mean. Word is, there have been a number of incidents on a few worlds as of late...and all the perpetrators were either elves or half elves." Cliff said.

"Are you serious? But Raine and I have nothing to do with any of those incidents." Genis said.

"I know and I think you two are good people. See...I didn't come out here just for fun...I'm looking into the incidents with a few of my friends." Cliff said. "Cause elves just going around attacking people...that's just not natural."

"I would be inclined to agree. It's bad enough that we suffer prejudice solely by existing. Too tainted for elves, envied by humans...It seems like it will never end." Raine said.

"And now this. We just can't catch a break." Genis said.

"I...don't really get it. We live in the same space, share the same universes, same skies, doesn't that mean we should just get along with each other?" Asta asked.

"If only it were that easy…" Cheetah said.

"Shh. I hear something." Cliff said as the group descended into an underground chamber where a gray skinned figure in a cloak chanted before a door.

"Hmm? Well...so the hero and his little entourage have arrived. And here I thought that windstorm I whipped up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you all are, not in pieces." he said turning around as most of them recognized the figure.

"Busted. We finally found our culprit." David said.

"So it was you. That figures." Kirito said.

"You know this guy?" Adora asked.

"Yeah. The Demon Lord Ghirahim." Kirito said.

"He doesn't look any different from my Ghirahim, that's for sure." Cia said. "And he acts like him, too."

"Look, none of you even matter now. Only the girl does. And I can feel her just behind this door." Ghirahim said. "That's right! We've plucked her majesty from her perch and now she's ours! And like the boy said. I am Ghirahim. I usually prefer my full title LORD Ghirahim...but I'm not that fussy."

Link just glared at him as he drew his sword.

"Did you really just draw your sword at me? Foolish boy. That girl was nearly ours before that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away." Ghirahim said.

"Servant? So...she's not even yours. That means she's still safe." Asuna said.

"Sounds like bad luck on your part. Happens to the best of us, believe me." David said.

"You know how I felt? Furious! Angry! Hungry for bloodshed. But I did promise not to murder any of you. So...I'll just beat you all within an inch of your lives." Ghirahim said.

"Good luck with that. Because there's a whole lot of us to fight." David said.

"Yes, yes. I can see that. So many choices, I simply cannot decide." Ghirahim said. "So let's make this easy." he said creating a barrier that kept them all back but Link. "After all...you can't have a legend without the hero."

Demon Lord

Ghirahim

Ghirahim slowly moved towards Link with his hand held out as if to take the sword Link held only to have it repeatedly swatted away by Link's sword.

"What was that about taking out the hero?" Cliff asked.

"Hmm. This might be fun." Ghirahim said as he summoned his own sword.

Ghirahim then charged at Link as each met one another with a fiery barrage of sword strikes and attacks before the fight was eventually lead to a draw.

"Just give it up! You can't win!" Lloyd said.

"Hmm...I'll admit, he had more fight in his soft body than I thought. But because I wasted time with you, the girl's presence has faded from here, so I have no reason to linger. Run along, children. But get in my way again...and you're dead." Ghirahim said before vanishing.

"Sheesh, he was just like you guys described him." Emo said.

"Yep, he's an egomaniac." Hope said.

They entered through the door only to see a spring sitting on the other side. Link approached a floating crystal as he struck it with his sword as it glowed.

"Interesting. There is a message from the goddess inscribed. I shall translate. You have done well to make it here to the Skyview Spring. However, before you can continue, you must purify this sword spirit more. There are two others like this. This is the Skyview Spring so then you must go to the Earth Spring, located deep within the fire scorched land of Eldin." Fi said.

"I guess we know where we're headed next." Hope said.

"Yep. Our journey is far from over." Jexi said. "Next stop: Eldin."


	4. Eldin Volcano! The Fiery Scaldera!

After purifying part of the sword within the Skyview Spring, the group soon bid farewell to Faron Woods for the moment and were teleported back to the Galaxy King before diving down to their next destination: Eldin Volcano.

"Now this...is an amazing thrill!" Cliff said as they saw the volcanic land below them.

"I don't know about thrill, but it still feels kind of nice." Kokoro said.

It didn't take them long before they landed on the ground. As soon as they did, they saw two mounds of dirt shake before two mole like creatures came up.

"Well look at this. What strange creatures these guys are." one of them said.

"Yeah. Almost as strange as that other one." the other said.

"Other one?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. Some strange girl creature with long blond hair." the other said.

"So, Zelda really has come by here." David said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where she was going, would you?" Scarlet asked to two mole-like beings.

"Yeah. She was heading for the Earth Temple." the first one said. "Though good luck getting in. The place is just crawling with monsters. That and the gates blocked off."

"Monsters, we can handle. Locked gate…I think we've got something for that." Kokoro said.

"Oh, this oughta be right. We Mogma's can't blow the gate open, what chance will you have?" the first one said.

"Oh...you're going to be eating those words." Cliff said. "Earth Pillar!" he said hitting the ground as a pillar of rock broke the gate apart.

"OH MY GODDESS!?" they both shouted.

"Told you." Kokoro said.

"Okay, okay, you proved your point. We're sorry, okay." the first one said.

"Well, at least now we can get inside. Everyone stay alert." David said.

"Volcanoes are dominions for a lot of fire monsters, so it might be beneficial for ice-users to be in front." Cheetah said.

"Hold it." one of the Mogma said. "Here...take this with ya." they said handing over a bag.

"A Bomb Bag, huh?" Cliff said.

"This will be useful. We'll never know when we'll need this." David said.

"Take care of yourselves." Jexi said as they headed on inside the Earth Temple.

"So, this is what it's like inside the Earth Temple? It must be from the volcano, but it feels pretty hot." David said.

"Yeah...could also be that." Luffy said pointing to a lake of magma right beside the path.

"Yeesh. Let's just try not to fall in." Miles said.

"Yeah. Course, I should be alright, but the rest…" Moltar trailed off before wincing. "... let's not dwell on it."

"You know you're not the only one resistant to magma, right?" Kokoro asked.

"That's right. Dragons are resistant to almost all natural elements." Cliff said.

"Don't even think about it." Kokoro said.

"Let's try not killing each other...least until we can find and save Zelda." Lucy said as they entered the nearby chamber to see a vast rampway heading up to a golden door similar to the one they saw in the Skyview Temple.

"Huh...doesn't this remind you of those treasure hunting movies where they sent the giant boulders down to mow you down after you steal the treasure?" Rainbow said.

"Well, good thing we're not here for treasure." ZS said.

"Oh, that's a bit of a shame." a voice said as they saw Ghirahim standing up there. "Because I would have loved to hear all about it."

"You again? Biggest example of a glorified stalker I've ever met." David said.

"Oh please. See...here's the thing. You caught me on an off day. See, just when my minions had her, the girl, guess what happened. That goddess worshipping DOG went and snatched her away again!" Ghirahim said.

"Yep. Except the difference between me and you is that we already know this fact. You're just a little too slow on the draw." David said.

"Hmm...you know. I have all this pent up frustration...and I need an outlet to take it out on. You seem perfect for it. So...have fun with my pet." Ghirahim said vanishing as a boulder dropped down above. It shook for a bit before lava started to pour out of it as an eye appeared. The lava soon formed into six different limbs as the boulder like creature roared.

Pyroclastic Fiend

Scaldera

"Okay. Flaming magma boulder monster...that's a new twist." Rainbow said as the creature pulled in its limbs before rolling down the ramp towards them as they got out of the way while it rammed into the stone wall.

"Climb the ramp! We need to put some distance between us and it." Jexi said.

As they climbed the ramp, Scaldera put out its limbs as it started climbing back up after them.

"Hey, go away!" Cliff said waving the bomb bag as one of the bombs rolled out, accidentally swallowed by the creature, causing an explosion that broke off some of its rock armor as it rolled back down.

"Wait a second. Did that bomb just…" David started.

"It looks like throwing bombs at it will expose an opening." Francisca said.

"Its eye is the weak spot, definitely. But the armor plating around it makes it difficult to get a shot in." Cliff said.

"But if we keep feeding it bombs, then more of that plating will get blown off, right?" Captain Cold asked.

"That's right. Wait for it to open its mouth before throwing the bombs in." Miu said.

"And we got a bag full of them." Cliff said.

"Now we just need to wait for that thing to open its mouth…" Mark mused as the creature climbed up towards them once again.

"Hey...you hungry for more?" Cliff asked as Scaldera roared in anger. "Here ya go!" he said tossing more bombs into its open mouth, causing them to explode and break off more of its armor. "Bet that got you peeved huh?" he said as Scaldera continued to climb several times before more and more of its armor was blown off. "Its completely naked now. Nothing to block a good shot to its eye."

"Cold, Franny! It's showtime!" David said.

"Coming right up!" Captain Cold said as he makes an ice trail for David and Francisca to skate on.

David and Francisca start shooting ice crystals at Scaldera and soon all three of them aim for its eye, firing their respective blasts. Scaldera roared in pain as its magma slowly fell away as its body continued to shrink before the beast that stood there had vanished.

"And that, ladies and gents...is how you do it." David said.

"Yeah. Ghirahim's pet had nothing on us." Hope said. "Now let's hurry. Zelda's gotta be waiting for us."

They hurried up the ramp and through the door where they arrived at the Earth Spring where they saw Zelda with her harp and an unknown woman standing further ahead as Link happily ran toward her.

"Whew…finally made it." David said.

"Link...I...have been waiting but...I'm afraid I can't stay long." Zelda said.

"Ah, I see how it is. You have a journey of your own, right?" Sectonia asked.

"Her body is being purified as part of the ancient prophecy." the woman said.

"Your clothes...you're a Sheikah Warrior." Cliff said.

"That's correct. My name is Impa and you...what sort of hero are you supposed to be if you couldn't save her when she needed it most?" she said to Link.

Link looked down as Zelda sadly walked off.

"You should at least muster some courage before facing any further trials." Impa said as she left with Zelda.

"Don't let that get you down, Link. We've all been there." David said. "If there's anything you need help with, just know that you've got us to help back you up."

Link smiled at that as he hit the next goddess seal, purifying his sword even more.

"Another message is here. I shall translate. You have purified the sword by visiting the springs. Now is the time. You must head to the Temple of Time in Lanayru in order to meet with her." Fi said.

"And we'll be heading for the desert. Why am I not surprised?" David asked.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I know how much you hate deserts." Jexi said.

"Good thing we have the Galaxy King with us, then. I'll just be a liability in that desert, anyway." David said.

"Don't worry. The rest of us can handle the big bad desert." Jesse said.

"Well, let's get going then." Sectonia said.


	5. Lanayru Desert! The Temple of Time!

After their business in Eldin Volcano, they returned to the Galaxy King for a moment before descending downward over Lanayru Desert, a vast area with desert and metal all around.

"Metal? I figured this would all be an abandoned desert." Glimmer said.

"Hmm...these were once tracks. Seems the residents used this area as a sort of mining operation in the past." Cliff said.

"A mine, huh?" Eddy said as he looked at the metal scattered across the sands. "Wonder how much a few chunks of this stuff is worth…"

"Nothing, because those are hunks of scrap metal." Cliff said. "But...more than likely...it was for this." he said unearthing strange crystals with runes dug into them.

"Wow…what is it?" Pit asked.

"Timeshift Stones. They're rare minerals that have the power to actually reverse time around them. But they do have a radius." Cliff said.

"And that radius is…?" Mark asked.

"Considering the size of this one…Link...if you would?" Cliff said as Link struck the crystal with his sword as it glowed as a circular area around the crystal was expanded as the sands became grass with some of the metal looking brand new.

"It all looks brand new." Wendy said.

"That's right. And if we're lucky...yep. Just as I thought." Cliff said noticing a newly reactivated robot nearby the crystal come to life as it looked around.

"This is...an Ancient Robot. I've read about them. They were used for labor a long time ago in the past." Sheer said.

"Maybe we can use them to get through the temple." Hope reccomended.

"Not possible. Cause once it gets outside the area…" Sheer said as the robot got outside the radius and returned to its present day deactivated status.

"They use Ancient Flowers in order to create the oil they need to function. But this area no longer produces them so they couldn't get the oil they need to function." Cliff said.

"However...the time shift stones should be more than helpful." Sheer said said breaking off a small piece of one. "Yes...if we carry this small piece, we should be able to navigate through easily."

"I get it. By using the timeshift stones we can Navigate the temple using its previous form." Adora said.

"Uh...not exactly. Because we won't be using it to get into the temple." Sheer said taking them down the tunnel. "Because of that." he said pointing to a large rockslide that had destroyed a massive part of the bridge and covered the entrance.

"The entrance is blocked." Hope said.

"What should we do now?" Leanne asked.

"Don't suppose there's another way in, is there?" Mermista asked.

"There may be another way to get to the temple. If this area was a mining operation, there had to be a building built for refining the stones they harvested." Cliff said. "The Ancient Robots were said to have been built by those who loved the goddess. So...bet you my life there's a secret path to the temple through that facility."

"Can we not talk about betting lives?" Zenitsu asked.

"Wait, Cliff may be right." Adora said. "If we go back through to the mines, we may just end up finding a way into the temple of time."

"Except it wouldn't be in the mines...that would be our objective right over there." Cliff said pointing to an old worn down building.

"It's pretty far away. We're going to be doing a lot of walking." Sachiko said.

"We could walk. Or...we could do the fun way." Sheer said going to a mine cart. "We leave the crystal inside and get a free ride."

"That might be a better option." Cheetah said.

"Just to clarify, anyone here know how to operate one of those things?" Eddy asked.

"I'm pretty sure almost everyone does." Sectonia said.

"Then let's hitch a ride." Hope said.

They rode the cart in teams of three repeatedly sending it back and forth along the track the cart travelled on before everyone got into the mining facility.

"Whoa, this place is...a little run down to be honest." Miu said.

"Well it has gone without operation for at least a few hundred years." Cliff said.

"Are we sure navigating through here is the best idea? Feels like this place could come down on us any minute." Bow said.

"It's fine. As I said, this place was meant for refining timeshift stones. And if I'm right...ah...here we are." Cliff said finding a small orb as it activated. "A timeshift orb, the finished result." he said as the area around it looked newer and had a wider range than the crystal. "See? And it doesn't even need energy from the sword. It stays on for as long as it's off the pedestal."

They followed Cliff who held the orb as they travelled through the mine, activating its functions bit by bit before reaching a large section covered in sand.

"The secret path is most likely here but the place is covered in sand." Sheer said.

"Can't we clear out the sand?" Glimmer asked.

"That may be the best way. Luckily...we have the perfect tool for that." Cliff said pulling a strange item off the wall. "A Gust Bellows. Perfect for clearing out the sand." he said as it started blowing wind, clearing out the sands only for something to shake under a large pile of it. "Huh?"

The sands were then blown away from the mound as rising up from it was a large scorpion like creature with one eye and an eye within each of its pincers as it hissed in anger.

Thousand Year Old Arachnid

Moldarach

"What is that?! A Spider? A Scorpion? BOTH?!" Bow asked.

"Who cares?! Kill it!" Flamberge said.

"We can't. Its body is completely coated in armor...and its weakest eye is covered right now. We need to force its middle eye to open." Cliff said. "Attack the eyes inside its pincers if we want a chance of defeating it."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Eijiro said as one of its pincers opened as Link cut into it several times before the pincer became severed.

"I'll get the other one!" Gemini said cutting into the other pincer and cutting it off as well. The Moldarach screeched at them before burrowing its way under the sand.

"It's gonna attack us from below!" Adora called.

"Not if we get to it first!" Glimmer said. "Cliff, the Gust Bellows!"

"Right. It can burrow under the sand as much as it wants. But as long as we have this…" Cliff said blowing the sands away, uncovering the monster. "We can find it no matter where it hides!"

"Now for the final strike!" Cheetah said as she deals a few slashes at the creature. The creature hissed in agony before collapsing in the sands as it faded away.

After that, the sands slowly receded before revealing the door. Going through it, they saw a futuristic mine cart. Riding it, they found themselves approaching a large altar where a gate stood with Impa and Zelda standing before it as Zelda played on a golden harp and sang, activating the gate.

"Zelda...there she is. Hey, Zelda!" Ochako shouted.

Zelda turned back to see them before noticing something. "Look out!" she shouted as a wall of demonic flames blocked off the group.

"Sorry but you'll have to say your goodbyes from there." Ghirahim said appearing. "Nowhere left to run." he said running at them as Impa put up a barrier to try and keep him back.

"No...uh...Link! Take this! You'll need it for where you all are going!" Zelda said tossing them the golden harp.

Impa quickly pushed back Ghirahim before running back to Zelda by the gate. "Heroes...go back to the old woman in the Sealed Grounds. She will tell you what needs to be done next. And…" Impa said.

"Don't worry. We'll be reunited." Zelda said as the two of them travelled through as Impa destroyed the gate.

"NO!" Ghirahim growled.

"Heartbreaking when things don't go your way, huh? Believe me, I know." Cheetah said.

"Hmm. I was too….soft on all of you last time. But next time we meet...you all will go deaf by the sounds of your screams." Ghirahim said as he vanished.

"Seriously. Guy's a broken record." Sachiko said.

"Hey, David. You there? We're coming back. We need to go back to the Sealed Grounds." Miu said.

"Okay but...there's something you should know." David said on the other side. "We have an...unexpected guest."


	6. Sacred Flames! The Imprisoned Rises!

It was after the events of the desert that they returned to the Galaxy King, specifically within its hold.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sonic said as they saw an unconscious Groose inside one of the cells.

"For real? What's he doing here?" Captain Cold asked.

"He landed unconscious on the Observation Deck. I couldn't just leave him there." David said.

"He was probably rushing off to try and save Zelda but crashed into our ship without realizing." Tails said.

"Yep. That's what happened. He was even muttering her name as I carried him." David said.

"Well we can't just leave him in the cell. He might go nuts and wreck the ship. We're better off taking him to the Sealed Grounds with us." Aelita said.

"Looks like we don't really have a choice." Sectonia said.

It wasn't long before they descended down to the Sealed Grounds with Groose in tow. Upon him waking up, they explained everything to him.

"So...you've been coming to this place and...Zelda is...OK? Phew. That's a load off. You know...this place...it ain't so bad. But it needs a name deserving of its majesty. From this day forward...it shall be known as...Grooseland." Groose said.

"(Yeah… Good luck with that.)" David thought.

"Okay...now the old lady lives around here huh? Okay...you guys can go home now. The real hero of the story is here." Groose said.

"No dice. We're going too. I mean, we wouldn't want you to get busted up on the way there, would we?" David asked.

"Right. Come along, Knights of Groose!" Groose said running off.

"Don't call us that!" Bakugo shouted.

"The Ego on this guy…" Hope said.

"Just play along. Reality will settle in soon enough." Cheetah said.

However that was not meant to be for the moment as Groose continued his delusions as the group explained the situation.

"I see. It appears the two of them have gone into the past." the old woman said.

"The past? Well, at least they're safe from that stalker Ghirahim for now." David said.

"Yes. And there is another way to get to them." the old woman said as she instructed Link in playing a song called the Ballad of the Goddess on the harp as rising up was a stone with a slot in it and a large timeshift stone pillar. "That there...is the key to creating another gate of time."

"Wow." Hope said.

"However, in order to activate it...your sword...it must awaken to its true form." the old woman said before the ground started to shake.

"What the? An Earthquake? Here?" Groose said.

"No...these shakes...they don't feel natural." Cliff said.

"No..it couldn't be." the old woman said as they rushed out to the Sealed Grounds to see the spike below float up as rising with it was a gigantic creature with massive sharp teeth, a body covered in black scales and two feet.

"Holy moly, it's a Kaiju!" ZS exclaimed.

"I'm gonna need bigger guns." David said. "I don't even mean that as a joke. I mean, look at this thing. It's huge!"

"Huge is an understatement. Remember the Imprisoned thing we told you guys about. Well…" Jexi said pointing down to it.

"You, so that means you know how to beat it, right?" Mark asked.

"Those white lumps acting as the monster's toes. They seem to be its weakness. And it's more than possible that knocking the pillar into its body will have some effect on it. But that thing is not worth underestimating. We barely took it down last time." Gray said.

"I see. In that case, we need a strategy of attack. Leopardmon, what do you suggest?" Double D asked.

"None of the knights fought this thing themselves. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Kokichi asked.

"Settle down, Kokichi. Before we can damage it from the pillar, we need to get him in a vulnerable state. I would suggest attacking the feet first." Leopardmon said. "Though, I'd advise keeping your distance. Get too close to it, and you'll end up getting crushed."

"Right, go for the feet, stick to long range." Scarlet simplified. "Let's go!"

"And we need to hurry. Don't even wanna imagine what happens when this thing reaches the temple." Cliff said.

The long range fighters separated as Bow took the right side.

"Gonna need some bigger hits for this one." Bow said drawing an arrow. "These new arrows I invented haven't been tested yet, but…no time like the present!"

Bow then drew the arrow back.

"Lets see what your special weapon can do, Usopp! Special Arrow Shot: Green Star Variant!" Bow said firing an arrow at the Imprisoned feet as the arrow released several seeds which exploded on contact. "Skullbomb Grass Scattershot!"

"Now we're talking!" Eddy said as he bombarded the Imprisoned's feet with Ki spheres. "Guess this thing's as dumb as it is big!"

"Don't celebrate yet. We've got it down but we need to strike the spike on its head before it can get up." Sheer said.

"Link's on it!" Cliff said as Link ran down there and struck the monsters spike several times, making it howl in pain before flipping to its belly as it started slithering up the path like a snake.

"Oh, this is not good. We need to stop this thing, now!" David said.

"Don't worry...Cliff's got this." Cliff said as he jumped off the edge. "Here we go!" he said winding his arm. "Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art!" he said hitting the ground as the earth before the beast morphed before it formed a giant hand and blocked its path before getting pushed down to the bottom. "Stone Denial!"

Link took the chance and jumped off towards the beast and landed the final strike. After which, the beast exploded into several scales before being absorbed into the pillar as Link resealed it into the ground.

"Wow...gotta give credit, that thing didn't give up til the end." Alkal said. "Still, from the way you guys described it, I expected a lot more from it."

"I have a feeling this won't be the last we'll see of that thing." David said.

"He's not wrong. The seal is getting weaker and weaker. We cannot truly defeat this monster so it must be resealed over and over." the old woman said.

"So...what do we need to do to give the sword more power?" Hope asked.

"You must gather the sacred flames, three flames gifted to three dragons and safeguarded within three different temples." the old woman said. "Each one will evolve the goddess sword."

"Where do we need to go to find these flames?" Adora asked.

"I'm pretty sure we'll need to go back to the lands these temples are from." Mayumi said.

"Well, least we don't need to go far for the first one." Cliff said. "When I was crawling out of that lake I fell into that first day, I saw some strange water creatures talking about some dragon."

"That's got to be one of them. We should get going." Kokoro said.

David looks over to Groose. "Poor Groose, though. It seems the reality of the situation is finally sinking in."

"It is harsh, yes. But everyone has a role to play. They just need to know what those roles are." the old woman said looking to David and Cheetah. "Although, I can see that the both of you will have a fateful encounter in the near future. Whom it is with, and what that encounter entails… Well, that's for the both of you to figure out for yourselves."

"Yeah. He just needs to figure this out on his own." Cheetah said.

"Until then...part 2 of our quest...has just begun!" Cliff said.


	7. Faron's Sacred Flames

"Whoa!" most of the group said looking upon the large lake before them.

"Yep. This is where I ended up landing the first time. Lake Floria." Cliff said. "Well...the entrance to it at least."

"What are you talking about?" Adora asked.

"Lake Floria is actually an underground lake and we gotta swim down if we wanna get down there." Cliff said.

"So basically, this is only something those skilled underwater can accomplish." Sheer said.

"Good thing I still have Kyogre." David said. "Ah, that's right, with Tapu Fini, Sectonia's not going to last long underwater, isn't she?"

"Unfortunately not, but I don't really mind." Sectonia said.

"As for Link, he can just use this." Cliff said holding a blue scale. "Its a Water Dragon's Scale. Gives those who have it the power to go underwater."

"So the only others who would be able to go would be Jimbei, Tsuyu and Mermista." Jexi said.

"Well...guess we should be diving down then." Mermista said as they dived down into the lake. They looked around before spotting a strange seahorse like creature looking around before spotting them, and hurrying down a tunnel.

"Did you guys see that?" David asked.

"That is a Parella, an aquatic race. They typically move in groups. They serve the Water Dragon, Faron." Fi said.

"So, maybe if we follow it, it might take us to her." David said.

They followed the Parella throughout the caverns before reaching a large underground lake where it leads them to a large basin where the head of the water dragon herself was seen poking out of it.

"Hmm? What's this? Oh...so the so called hero and his companions have arrived." Faron said.

"Yes, Lady Faron. We came here because we believe that you can help Link here obtain your Sacred Flame." David said.

"Hmm. As much as I would like to help you, I cannot. See, the constant attacks from that demon have left me wounded and weakened. I cannot leave this basin till I have fully healed." Faron said.

"Is there...any way we can help?" Tsuyu asked.

"Hmm. Perhaps there is. In the Skyview Temple, there is Sacred Water that could aid in my recovery. Pour it into my basin and I will take you to where I have the flame." Faron said.

"So we get you this water and you help us find the flame? Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me." Mermista said.

"Did you guys on the surface get all of that?" David asked.

"Loud and clear, David." Mark answered over the comms. "We'll wait until you get back, then head to the temple."

"He means we get the water." Jexi said.

"Oh, I see. In that case, let's go." Mark replied as the surface group set out to the temple.

_At the Skyview Temple…_

"Alright, let's see here…the Sacred Water is unlikely to be in the canals, and I doubt it would just be in plain sight, so...maybe there's a secret chamber around here?" Scarlet mused.

"Or...the more obvious answer...it's the water from the Skyview Spring." Sheer said.

"Yeah, gotta be that." Glimmer said as they went to the spring and scooped up a jar full of the spring water. "And now…" she said before teleporting.

She then arrived in the chamber with the diving group. "Nice." Tsuyu said as they took the jar.

"Now...let's see…" Mermista said pouring it in. Faron then emerged from the basin, showing her enormous size as they all stood back.

"Ah...much better." Faron said.

"Now...about the flame…" Jimbei said.

"Yes. What you seek is through this door, inside of the Ancient Cistern. Just walk right in and claim it." Faron said.

They walked right through the door before arriving inside of a large dungeon that seemed to be designed in the way of a buddist temple complete with a golden statue with a door within it.

"Whoa… Fancy." David said.

"I'll say. This place seems a little religious." Mermista said.

"Of course it does, it kind of reminds me about the ways of Buddhism." Tsuyu said.

"What the heck does that mean?" Mermista asked.

"Nonviolence, Enlightenment, Reincarnation… Those are all major themes in Buddhism. More major than I initially thought, now that I see the symbolism with this world." David said.

They walked across the path of lily pads set before them before entering a room with a large golden idol statue with six different arms.

"Guess the flame is past this room." Tsuyu said.

"So...it's the Sacred Flames you want this time?" a voice said as Ghirahim stood on the statue.

"You always show up when we're the least happy to see you." David said.

"And you all certainly are persistent." Ghirahim said. "In fact, how do you think I feel when we constantly cross paths. I would say… disagreeable. But...I think I should do away with you all here now."

"You know even you cannot defeat all of us." Jimbei said.

"True...but the guardian...he should be up to the task." Ghirahim said as he filled the idol statue with a dark energy before vanishing. The black mass inside the statue them spread throughout its six arms before two of them covered its chest, two were spread out and the other two sprouted two chakram.

Ancient Automaton

Koloktos

"Well, here we go." David said drawing his sword.

Mermist avoided one of Koloktos's arms as it slammed into the ground. She noticed it was guarding its chest. "Well, we obviously gotta go for its chest, but this thing is saying no to that."

"Then we'll just have to lower its guard." David said.

"The arms...they aren't supported by much...and their joints seem weak. We can break its guard by removing its arms!" Jimbei said.

"Then we've got some slicing to do." David said.

Koloktos then raised one arm and tried to flatten them only for them to dodge.

"Fishman Karate: Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jimbei shouted striking the joint of the arm, causing it to fall apart.

Koloktos attempted to retaliate with its other arm only for Link to slice it off.

David blocks a strike from another one of Koloktos' arms before dealing rapid slashes at it, severing the arm.

Mermista countered another one of Koloctos's arms with water and then stuck it into the ground with her trident. "Try getting a kick out of this!" she said running up to Koloktos and jumping before dealing a swift kick to Kolocktos's arm, busting it apart.

"Take this!" Tsuyu said pulling apart the other arm with her tongue.

"Its chest is exposed. Attack now!" Jimbei said.

"Let's go, everybody!" David said as his blade coats in ice before dealing a powerful thrust. The others followed suit, wailing into its chest before the creature shook a bit before falling into several pieces upon the ground.

"Well...down it went." Mermista said before they headed into the next room where a green flame was seen burning in the center.

Link approached the flame as he held his sword out. The flames then plunged right into the sword, giving it immense power as the blade was now longer.

"The Goddess Sword has now become the Goddess Longsword, now sharper than the original." Fi said.

"That's amazing." David said.

"One down...two to go. So where to next?" Mermista asked.

"I have already used my senses to find the next flame. It is apparently located somewhere within the Sea of Sands in the Lanayru Desert." Fi said.

"Guess you're sitting out again, David." Mermista said.

"*sigh* Yep. But I know you guys can handle it." David said.

"Don't worry. We'll come back and tell you all about it once we get the flame." Mermista said.


	8. The Sandship! The Terror of Tentalus!

"You're...joking right?" Mermista said as they stood before a old wooden boat sitting in the sand with Cliff on it.

"No joke. We're gonna ride this to get to the next flame." Cliff said.

"Uh, I actually have a bit of a problem with this." Glimmer said. "Cause, aren't boats supposed to usually be on, you know, water?"

"Ah but it is. See, a long time ago, this sand sea used to be an actual sea." Cliff said. "Just start the engine and…" he said starting the boat's engine as the area around it returned to water as it did long ago.

"Whoa! How did it do that?" Bow asked.

"Only explanation I can think of is that there must be a Timeshift Stone on the boat." Kendo guessed.

"Good eye. This boat runs on an engine with a timeshift stone built into it." Cliff said. "So no matter where it goes, it's always in water."

"So that answers Glimmer's question." Jesse said.

"I think the bigger concern is that it can't fit all of us. Especially since some of us are heavier than others." Fulgore siad.

"True. This boat is small. But we only need to reach that one." Cliff said pointing to a large ship sailing across the sands.

"I'm starting to get flashbacks of the Black Pearl seeing that." Sectonia said.

"It's a Sandship. And we need it if we're going to actually make it to where the flame is." Cliff said. "Well...more accurately. We need it to get the flame its housing inside."

"So that ship holds the next flame? Guess we've gotta do some boarding." Adora said.

"Let's get to it. You guys ready to set sail?" Hope asked.

"And for those who are too heavy. No worries. Once we reclaim control of the ship, we'll turn around and pick you up." Cliff said.

"Okay...let's set sail then." Luffy said.

A ten man crew was quickly put together as Cliff, Luffy, Teba, Bow, Jesse, Link, Adora, Sakura, Vera and Alkal sailed towards the Sandship.

"Just like I thought, the ship runs on a massive Timeshift stone engine too." Cliff said. "Meaning all of its crew of monsters are still alive."

"Then I guess we'll just have to knock them all overboard." Luffy said.

"Lucky thing we've got a good crew ourselves am I right?" Bow asked.

"Don't be too optimistic, Bow." Sakura said.

"She is correct. Even against mere monsters, we cannot lower our guard for even a moment." Teba said.

"Right." Bow said.

"Plus I'm pretty useless in this fight. My Earth Style doesn't work with sand." Cliff said.

"Really? That's news to me." Alkal said. "I figured Earth Style meant all kinds of Earth, not just rocks and dirt."

"True, sand was all one ground at some point. But the way the Earth Style works, I have to make contact with the ground with my actual hand, connecting myself to the surrounding area. Sand is too many pieces and isn't totally unified, so it doesn't work well with me." Cliff said.

"So even Color Fighters have limits." Adora said.

"We sure do." Cliff said. "Just because Color Fighting is vast and powerful, it doesn't mean it's unbeatable. Each style has its own advantages and disadvantages, strengths and weaknesses, just like everything else."

"Huh." Adora said.

"Hey, our stop's coming up!" Alkal pointed out as their vessel drew closer to the bigger ship.

"Let's get ready, we dont know whats gonna be on there." Bow said as Adora nodded, raising her sword into the air.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora said transforming into her She-Ra form.

"Okay, Pirates! Here we come!" Luffy shouted as they jumped onto the ship. The monsters turned to the intruders and quickly armed themselves.

"Come get some!" Bow said drawing an arrow. "Special Arrow Shot: Green Star Variant! Plantinas Shuriken Barrage!" bow fired his first trick arrow witch released pop greens containing Plantias shuriken, which sliced up a group of monsters.

"Gum Gum….UFO!" Luffy shouted going after another group of monsters.

"Let's go, Vera!" Teba said.

"Just say the word, Teba!" Vera said.

"Tri-Arrow Barrage!" Teba and Vera shout as they both fired three separate arrows into the air, causing fire, ice and lightning arrows to rain down on another horde of monsters.

"Nice. I think we…" Bow started before they heard mechanical clanking as a human sized ancient robot marched on deck with sword and hook at the ready.

"Well...looks like we got the captain out." Cliff said.

"Well, guess we're doing this then." Jesse said.

The captain swung his sword as Link Parried it and struck back. Adora then swung with a powerful slash, knocking the captain off balance.

"Jesse!" Adora called.

"Got it! Grave!" Jesse said as earth spires rose from the ground right at the captain. The captain was critically damaged as it stumbled backwards onto the plank before falling into the sand sea below.

"And with the captain gone, the ship is ours." Cliff said. "Now we just sail her to port, collect the flame and get…" he said before the ship shook.

"Uh… An earthquake like this isn't supposed to be happening here, right?" Jesse asked.

"That's because it's not an earthquake." Teba said as tentacles rose all across the ship before rising from the sea was a large creature with one eye and tentacle like hair and arms as it roared.

Abyssal Leviathan

Tentalus

"Damn it. We must have sailed too close and brought this thing to life as it did back then." Cliff said.

"Let's cut this thing down to size!" Bow said firing and arrow and hitting it.

"Cliff, what do we aim for?" Adora asked.

"No need to ask. I already see it. It's weak point is its eye. However, his tentacles are blocking any shots aimed for it." Vera said.

"Then we get them out of the way." Alkal stated as he raised his left arm towards the tentacles. "Activating projectile attack number 7: Steam Bath!"

Then, Alkal's body hissed as his hand's knuckles unleashed a cloud of steam that hit the tentacles, causing the Tentalus to scream as it lowered its defenses.

"And that is why you have to be careful around hot steam, ladies and gentlemen: it hurts." Alkal said. "Quick, while it's recovering!"

"We see it." Teba said firing a Fire Arrow and nailing its eye.

Link grabbed a bow from one of the defeated monsters and fired alongside the other archers.

"That should do it." Teba said.

Tentalus was soon roaring in pain as it thrashed about before sinking into the depths once more, completely lifeless as the tentacles were removed from the ship.

"That's what you get!" Bow said. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do!" Alkal said. "We should do this more often!"

"Let's not and say we did. Now...before we turn back to port…" Cliff said.

The ten of them descended downward as Link held his sword up to a blue flame as it plunged itself into his sword, making it shine bright with light.

"Nayru's flame has entered the sword, transforming it into the Goddess Whitesword, making it even more powerful." Fi said.

"That only leaves one more to go." Adora said.

"Yep. Back to the volcano." Jesse said.


	9. Fire Sanctuary

"Dang...why does it feel hotter than last time?" Usopp said.

"Because we're making our way to the Fire Sanctuary, which is coincidentally close to the center of the volcano." Cliff said. "You all are just lucky I could supply these fireshield earrings. Wasn't for these, a lot of you would be burnt to a crisp."

"Or melted. Let's not forget that." David said.

"Oh, thanks. I almost forgot that part." Cliff said. "Anyway we should be fine as long as we don't stray from the path."

"It baffles me that you can survive being on the edge of a volcano, but for some reason you can't handle deserts, David." Frosta commented.

"It's true that David has a lot of weakness when it comes to heat, but with volcanoes, he's more used to them. Especially because of Mt. Killaraus." Hope said.

"Desert sands tend to make my powers go out of whack. Plus, Hope's right. If you can survive Mt. Killaraus, you can survive any volcano." David said.

"I actually heard Jexi actually hung himself over a volcano." Bow said.

"And that supposedly happened when?" Cheetah asked. "I've been reviewing facts since our first encounter and there has not been a single record of him in that situation."

"Oh." Bow chuckled.

"She's right. I never did anything like that." Jexi said. "Anyway, we're here." he said as they arrived to a palace building standing right before them.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Zephyr said.

"Yeah, who knew this temple could be this close to the volcano without getting destroyed?" Gemini followed up.

"No one was wondering that but...let's just head inside." Cliff said as they slowly walked on inside, walking down the dungeon's many halls as they saw many different drawings on the walls as they passed them.

"Wow...whoever lived here was really into prophecies." Elementa said as they headed to the door leading to the flame. Opening the door, they saw a chamber on the inside with Ghirahim standing inside.

"Wow. what a coincidence that we meet you here." Hope said.

"Oh...you poor idiot. It is no coincidence...we are all bound by a thread of fate. Well...me and Link anyway." Ghirahim said. "You know...I was despairing when that girl escaped with that rat...what was her name? Impa. And that the Gate of Time got destroyed. I thought all was lost. Until I saw this." he said pointing up to the drawings showing two gates of time. "A second gate of time...I am all smiles right now. See that girl is very important...if I am ever to bring my master back."

"You must be nuts. Using Zelda to open a gate back to the past and bring back your master? How do you know that won't backfire horribly?" Glimmer asked.

"Wow...everyone of that...Hope Squad was it?...must be dim. No. I would go back to the past and claim her. Then bring my master back." Ghirahim said. "However...all of your punishments still need to come. Remember when I said you all would go deaf from the sounds of your own screams? Well…" he said discarding his cape and then his gloves, showing them black and hard like steel. "Marvelous aren't they? Simply perfect. I really have it all. Except for one thing I lack...mercy."

"Mercy? I didnt think demons like you had any." Hope said.

"Uh, that's kind of the point, genius." David said.

"Okay, enough prattling." Ghirahim said approaching as Link quickly rushed in as Ghirahim blocked with one arm.

"So he can harden his skin. This might be a little tricky." Cliff said.

"Not quite. We just need to read his attack patterns and wait for the opportune chance to counterattack." David said.

"Hmm...he's only keeping his hand out to grab the sword when it strikes. He's underestimating us because he's confident in his abilities." Erza said.

"In that case, we break Ghirahim's grip on Link's sword, and he'll be wide open to counterattack." David said.

"And I've got it!" Kirito said striking Ghirahim just as he grabbed Link's sword.

"Gah...annoying little rats." Ghirahim growled.

"Here goes!" David said as he fires Ebony and Ivory at Ghirahim. They both hit their marks, forcing Ghirahim back a few feet.

"How dare…" he growled before summoning two swords into his hands.

"Watch out! He's coming in for an attack!" David said. "He can block single strikes with his swords, so three attacks should suffice to damage him."

"Three? You can only swing a sword one time." Ghirahim said laughing.

"True. But…" Jexi said as Ghirahim found himself ambushed by the swordsmen on the team as they quickly attacked him and forced him back.

"Gah!" he shouted in anger. "This...this is far from over. We aren't done yet. My master...he will walk the earth again!" he said before vanishing.

"Oh this is not good. He's gonna go to the Sealed Grounds and…" Gemini said.

"Chill. He only knows there's a second gate. He doesn't actually know where it is." Rainbow said.

"Though I don't think that's going to stop him from looking." Cliff said. "So we better get to it."

They walked through to the other chamber as Link held the sword out as a red flame entered the sword, transforming it into one with a purple handle and a flawless blade.

"All of the Sacred Flames have been added into the sword. It has now transformed into the Master Sword." Fi said.

"So...we have all the flames. We can go and save Zelda?" Kaminari asked.

"Yes. We can. We're going back to the Sealed Grounds, people." Cliff said. "We're gonna save the princess."


	10. Gate of Time! What Needs to be Done!

It didn't take long before they returned to the Sealed Grounds.

"You've done well. You've acquired all three of the Sacred Flames and empowered the sword to its true and most powerful form." the woman said. "Now, Link...strike the pillar."

Link nodded as he struck the pillar, causing it to glow before it reformed itself into another Gate of Time.

"Wow...usually it's never this easy." Asta said before the ground started to shake.

"Earthquakes a...oh no. This quickly?" Sheer said as they ran out to the grounds.

They looked down below to see the spike shoot out as emerging with it was the Imprisoned, free once more but now having gained two new arms.

"I see now. The seal isn't getting weaker. The beast is growing stronger." the old woman realized.

"This is bad. If it has arms now, it won't need to bother walking all the way, it could just climb the ledges." Cliff said.

"Calm down, Cliff. We can get through this but using the same strategy as last time. Besides, this time, we have a secret weapon in the works." David said.

"We do?" ZS questioned.

"For now, we'll buy time. We'll work on taking out its feet and knock it over." Cliff said.

"Let's bring it down!" Frosta said as everyone split up to take down the Imprisoned.

Team Vashyron dodged over the Imprisoned attacks before firing at its feet, damaging its nails. Bow followed up with an explosive arrow shot straight to its right foot.

Meanwhile, Mark shot at the Imprisoned's left foot while Akeno fired lightning that sparked across the nails, destroying them as Link struck its spike before the Imprisoned roared as it snaked its way up the path before growing its lost digits back as it started to climb.

"Looks like he's starting to climb." Cliff said.

"Everything is going according to plan…Groose, now!" David said.

"Hahaha! Take him out, Groosenator!" Groose said firing a catapult as a bomb hit the Imprisoned, knocking it off the ledge.

"I see now. You load the catapult with bombs and take it out when it starts climbing." Cliff said.

"I told you guys there was a secret weapon in the works, didn't I?" David asked.

"You never cease to surprise me, David. How'd you get Groose to work with us?" Hope asked.

"While I stayed behind in the Lanayru Desert, I've been having a bit of a heart-to-heart discussion with Groose." David said.

"Nice." Jexi said. "Now Link!" he shouted as Link struck the monster at its spike, finishing it as it burst into scales and was absorbed into the spike as Link resealed it.

"And we are 2 for 2 when it comes to this thing." Pit said.

"Let's hope there's no 3rd time, this is starting to get tiring." Nami said.

"Don't jinx it, Nami." Poison Ivy said.

"How is that a...nevermind." Nami said as they went back into the temple. After a short rest, they walked right through the Gate of Time and arrived in the past.

"Huh...it all kinda looks the same but...brighter and not as old." Kazuichi said.

"So you finally decided to try and follow." Impa said arriving before them.

"Impa...I know you don't think Link is cut out for the task, but we are here to rescue Zelda." Cliff said.

"I can't allow that. You cannot have her." Impa said.

"Hey, come on, we just defeated a giant monster, for the second time I might add, just to get here!" Eddy said. "That's gotta count for something, right?"

"Look, may we at least talk to Zelda?" Mark asked. "Just ten minutes, so we can figure out what's going on?"

"That is impossible." Impa said taking them to a chamber where Zelda was lying unconsciously in a giant crystal.

"What in the…what happened?" David asked.

"Your precious Zelda, she is the goddess reincarnated. She has chosen to seal herself here within the temple in this crystal to forever keep the demon king at bay. I believe even to your present she still sleeps there." Impa said. "It will only break free once the demon king, Demise, has been finally destroyed."

"Okay, so we just teach this Demise guy a thing or two. Show us where he is." Natsu said.

"I don't think we need to. We've already been fighting him." Law said. "Demise and the Imprisoned...they're both the same being."

"That's right. When Demise was defeated, he was changed into a massive beast and then sealed away here within the land." Impa said.

"But no matter how many times we fight him, we're forced to keep sealing him away. There must be a way to finally destroy him for good." David said.

"There is only one. An artifact that has existed for as long as time itself...the Triforce." Impa said. "Using its power, one could wish for Demise's destruction. However, in order to find it, one would need the Song of the Hero."

"The Song of the Hero huh? Well...this seems like our lucky day." Sheer said.

"You know about it?" Kaede asked.

"I know most of the song through all of my studies...but I lack the rest of it." Sheer said.

"Hmm… I've actually read about this once while I was still human. The song is split into four parts, three of which are left to the deities." Cheetah said.

"Yes. A spirit and the three dragons. I know the dragon verses by heart but...there is no record for the spirit's portion." Sheer said. "We would have to find him and ask for it."

"Sorry, spirit?" Glimmer asked.

"Levias. He's the guardian of the skies. You could even say he is the guardian deity of the entire Sky Universe." Sheer said. "However, finding him is not easy. He dwells within the most treacherous part of the Sky Universe...the Thunderhead."

"The Thunderhead?" Hope said.

"I can only guess its a very dangerous area full of storm fronts." Kendo said.

"Though it would just be easier to bring him to us." Sheer said. "We should return to the present so we can do this properly. And return to the Galaxy King and start up its kitchen."

"Ohhh, I think I know where this is going." David said.

"You guessed right. We'll save Zelda, find the Triforce and stop Demise...with Pumpkin Soup." Sheer said.

"WHAT?!" most of them said in surprise.


	11. Levias, the Spirit of the Skies

"So...we're saving the day with...this?" Adora said looking at the vat filled with the orange substance known as pumpkin soup.

"Yes. According to some of the lore surrounding Levias, it has an affinity for pumpkins, so this was a natural move." Sheer said. "Once he gets the scent of this, he'll definitely fly out for his meal."

"It took all the pumpkins we had in the gardening floor of the ship, but it was worth it." Applejack said.

"Now...let's start our game of fishing." Sheer said as they lowered the soup from a hook as it dangled outside the Galaxy King.

"Come and get it, you big old...whoa. We're already getting readings." Miu said as they saw something flying under the clouds.

"This is it." Cliff said as emerging from the clouds was a large whale like creature flying through the air.

Great Spirit of the Skies

Levias

"I knew it." Sheer said as Levias devoured the pot in one swallow before turning back at the ship. "Levias! We have come to…" he said before Levias rammed into the ship.

"What the… What was that for?!" Miu asked.

"This scent… Something's wrong." Cheetah said.

"No kidding." Jet said looking out at the whale. "The damn thing's covered in parasites."

"I recognize the strain. They're a type of parasite that hijacks the body of its prey." Sheer said. "No choice. We can't get the spirit portion of the song unless we rid Levias of those parasites."

"We'll need to keep our distance while we're at it. I don't even want to think about what he'll do to the Galaxy King if we get too close." David said.

"The ship is reinforced but I gotta agree with Ishihara. We'll keep a distance and send the flyers out to blast those parasites off its body." Franky said.

"I think I can handle it. The Rito are skilled with shooting while flying." Teba said.

"I'm not saying we doubt your abilities, Teba. It's just that… If we get to close, he might end up chomping us up, considering how big he is." David said.

"He's not going to get me. Besides...I'm much faster." Teba said jumping out and taking flight. "I count four of those parasites. I'll make this quick." he said starting to fire arrow after arrow as he struck each of them. "Hmm? Hey. There's something clinging to its back."

"I see it. And damn, does it look ugly." David said.

Rising on Levias's back was a strange parasitic creature with one eye as it gave a loud hiss.

Ocular Parasite

Bilocyte

"That has to be the original parasite. If we get rid of it, Levias should calm down." Sheer said.

"In that case, time for a little extermination." UlforceVeedramon said.

"I don't think I even need to state the obvious when it comes to this thing's weakness. The eye in the middle of its face." Teba said.

"Wow...amazing how many enemies we faced on this with their weakness being their eyes." Sunset said.

"I'm kind of sensing a theme here." David said.

"Hmm. It's squinting. A straight shot's impossible right now. But…" Teba said firing a bomb arrow at one of its feelers then at the other, forcing its eye open.

"Nice work, Teba. He's wide open now! Er… both figuratively and literally." David said.

"Just one shot and…" Teba said firing a Lightning Arrow into the monster's eye. It howled in pain and thrashed about before it fell off, dead. Levias wailed as well before it descended below the clouds. The clouds soon lightened up after that as Levias rose back up as well, looking calmer.

"Ah...I feel much better. And it seems I have ingested the amazing taste of pumpkin soup." Levias said.

"You did. It was made special for you." Sanji said.

"Oh...then you all have my thanks. I am Levias. Before she passed, the goddess Hylia along with the Color God Cream appointed me as warden of the Sky Universe." Levias said.

"Yes. We're the Hero Alliance along with Link and Cliff." Jexi said.

"I see. I've heard tales of you among the clouds from time to time." Levias said.

"You have? I guess word really does travel fast." Sachiko asked.

"Then you know why we are here." Sheer said.

"You want to learn my portion of the Song of the Hero, is that right?" Levias asked.

"That's correct." Sheer said. "I'm sure you recognize me. I am Sheer, a prince of the long forgotten Sky Kingdom. I have the knowledge that has been passed down to me by the dragons. As citizens of the Sky Universe...it's our duty to pass down both our knowledge of the song to these people."

"I see. If that is the case...I will indeed share what I know just as you will." Levias said.

"Thank you, great spirit of the sky." Sheer said.

Sheer and Levias floated side by side as they started singing a melody that seemed a bit familiar to some of them.

"This song...its...the main theme of the Zelda series." Sunset said.

"I bet it has never been done like this before." Miles said.

"And that...is how the Song of the Hero is done." Sheer said. "All Link needs to do is play the song before the goddess statue, that should open up the location of the Triforce."

"But what about us?" Jexi said. "Just sit around and do nothing?"

"No...not nothing. Even now, I can sense it trying to get out again." Sheer said.

"Well, here we go again. This time, we're gonna make sure we take that thing down for good." David said.

"While Link goes to the statue, we'll put the Imprisoned down till he gets back." Jexi said.

"Then we know our role. Let us depart." Sheer said as they split off from Link.


	12. Final Bout with the Imprisoned!

The group quickly headed back to the Sealed Grounds as they felt the ground shaking as they ran inside.

"We're here. How long has the shaking gone on?" Asuna asked.

"It just started awhile ago. It's almost out." the old woman said as they looked over to the mound as they saw the spike shoot out with the Imprisoned soon taking shape once more, now sporting a tail and a strange circular incantation floating on its back.

"This is gonna be tricky. It seems like it's learning from its past battles." David said.

"That might be true but we can still take it down. Just gotta take out its fingers and toes and send it onto its back." Cliff said.

"Which could be easier said than done. Every time it emerges, it seems to change." Glimmer said.

"Never stopped us before." Hope said. "Let's get ready to take it down for good."

They hurried down the path as they started to attack the Imprisoned at its feet and hands before it fell backwards as they started striking the spike before it got back up.

"Heh. Let's see it try and climb up here." Groose said firing a bomb as the Imprisoned attempted to climb up the cliff before causing it to fall off.

"You're not coming up here!" Gemini said as they continued to keep the Imprisoned at bay.

The Imprisoned roared in anger before it started to float into the air.

"Wait, it can fly now?!" Usopp said.

The Imprisoned roared in anger as it fired off a beam that hit part of the temple.

"Oh no!" Groose said. "Bad news! The bombs are blocked off. The Groosenator doesn't have any more ammo to fire!"

"Not true." Adora said before going into her She-Ra form before jumping onto the catapult. "Think you could aim for the spike on its head?"

"Yes! Course I can!" Groose said.

"Then stop gapping and do it." she said.

Groose then pulled the catapult back as it fired right at the Imprisoned. She-Ra quickly rose her sword high in the air before slashing it down onto the creatures spike, breaking the incantation on its back as it was sent crashing into the ground below.

"Whoa! Adora did it!" Chopper said.

"Thanks. Now...get out." she said.

"But it's not…" Jexi said before he saw a growing shadow as something was coming down from above. "Nevermind!" he said.

They quickly cleared out of there before what was previously the Goddess Island crashed down into the indention in the ground, destroying both the Imprisoned and the spike sealing it.

"Well...I knew Link might fight the Triforce in some hidden location on the island...but I never imagined the whole island would bring it down." Sheer said.

"Yeah...wow." Cliff said as Link emerged and headed inside. "And our dashing hero has gone to meet with his love."

They followed Link inside the temple as the crystal keeping Zelda trapped inside soon broke as she emerged free from it.

"Zelda! Are you okay?" David asked.

"Yes...I'm fine." Zelda said. "Did...did you do it? You really destroyed him?"

Link shook his head yes to agree with the others.

"Then...all should be fine." Zelda said.

They happily escorted Zelda out. But it wasn't long before she was suddenly grabbed. The group looked out in shocked to see Ghirahim holding her.

"My...so this was where the girl was hiding. I had no idea." Ghirahim said.

"Let her go, demon. Your plans are finished." Tanjiro said.

"He's right. The Imprisoned is destroyed. You've got nothing now." David said.

"That's right. My master no longer lives...in the present, that is." Ghirahim said eyeing the Gate of Time.

"Don't tell me… Guys, he's trying to go through the Gate of Time!" David said.

"See you." Ghirahim said as he ran right through with Zelda.

"After him. We've been through so much. We can't let him get his way!" Sheer said as they gave chase.

They entered through the Gate of Time as they saw Impa on the ground unconscious as they saw the sky outside darken.

"He's already begun the ritual." Sheer said.

"Well...isn't there a stop or a pause to it?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. But we would need to reach the bottom and take down Ghirahim before the Imprisoned can be freed." Sheer said.

"That's all I needed to hear." David said.

"You've been waiting for this, David. Go kick his ass." Hope said.

"Yeah. And we'll handle his little entourage." Cliff said seeing an army of monsters approaching.

"Guys… I only have one order for you all." David said. "Don't any of you die on me."

"We never do. Go get Ghirahim, buddy!" Hope said.

"Yeah. I mean, if we died, who'd be here to celebrate your victory?" Jexi said.

The heroes quickly split off as David hurried down the path towards where Ghirahim and Zelda waited.


	13. Ghirahim's Last Stand! Demise Rises!

David ran down the path of the winding indention before reaching the bottom as he saw Ghirahim with the unconscious Zelda with a glow surrounding her.

"Ah...so the so called Demon Slayer has come to save the princess. How cliche." Ghirahim said.

"So called? I'm the real deal. And honestly, I don't really care about prophecies and all that stuff. I'm just here playing my role so that my friends up above can play theirs." David said.

"Well it doesn't matter. Once her soul has been exorcised, my master shall appear once again. After all, I am his most trusted servant, or rather his most trusted sword." Ghirahim said. "I think it's time you were finished for good." he said as the two were soon raised up multiple platforms. "This is your end. An Endless Plunge!" he said summoning his sword.

"Heh… If I had 1,000 yen for every time I heard that." David said drawing Blizzard Edge.

"Yes yes, you would be very rich. But this time I'm afraid…" Ghirahim siad. "Your end is now."

Ghirahim started the battle with the two of them clashing blades with one another before David knocked him over before stabbing into him, the two of them descending down to a lower level.

"Have you had enough yet? Why not save yourself the humiliation and give up now?" David asked.

"You wretched brat!" Ghirahim said ditching his usual sword before summoning a larger one.

"Wow… Someone even more stubborn than I am." David said as he dashed towards Ghirahim.

Ghirahim was quick to block as the two clashed swords with one strike after the other, continuing to fight one another until David was able to get him off his feet again before piercing him again.

"Surprised? Well, you really shouldn't be. This is what I do, after all." David said. "I bet even Muzan Kibitsuji will have a hard time with me now."

"Muzan Kibitsuji...frankly I don't know who that is." Ghiraim said.

"You don't? Guess that doesn't make you all that much of a strong demon, then." David said.

"I do...and he's here." Ghirahim said as the Imprisoned rose up and devoured a bright light from Zelda. It roared as darkness surged from it before standing there was a man with dark skin and hair made of flames and glowing red eyes. "He has finally returned!"

"Hmph… Doesn't matter much to me. My pals can take him down easily." David said.

"Master...I am so glad you have returned." Ghirahim said approaching Demise. Demise just looked down at Ghirahim before plunging his arm through Ghirahim before pulling out a sword as Ghirahim faded.

"Aw… He beat me to it. Well, it honestly doesn't matter anyway. One thing still remains the same." David said. "Still, this is how you treat him after everything he has done for you? Talk about ungrateful."

"Compassion for a mere sword...what a fool you are." Demise said.

"That's right, I am a fool. But that compassion has won over the hearts of so many people. You should try it sometime." David said.

"That's the reason you mortals are so weak...all this talk of weakness like compassion." Demise said. "I think it's time you were put out of your misery."

"I'm about to show you that compassion isn't a weakness. For you see...even if I'm just one person, I never fight alone!" David said.

"Enough of this prattle." Demise said as he raised his sword as he and David clashed, creating a massive shockwave.

"Here we go… Breath of Ice: Eighth Form! Subzero Talons!" he said as large chunks of ice were launched from his sword.

"(A Breath sword style? So...he's a Demon Slayer from that place)?" Demise pondered as his sword was knocked away from his hands.

"What's wrong? You've lost focus for a moment there." David said.

"You fool of a human. Even when you slay me, you will never know peace. As for them, an incarnation of my malice shall always go after those reincarnated from the goddess and the spirit of the hero. You and your descendants and their descendants shall never know peace." Demise said.

"Never know peace, huh? Sounds like a very heavy sin to bear." David said. "But, I have resigned myself to this kind of life. Even if what you say rings true, as long as there are those willing to fight for the sake of creating a new world for the people...my descendents and my family line will fight like we always have!"

"Then you are a true fool!" Demise said.

"True, but do you even know what the Fool represents in the Arcana." David said, taking out a Tarot Card. "The Fool represents new beginnings and infinite possibilities. Considering my lack of resignment towards fate, it fits me quite well, wouldn't you say?"

Demise simply laughed before David laid the finishing blow as Demise faded away into nothing.

"And this 'fool' will keep coming back as many times as it takes." David said as he takes his leave.

The skies had soon cleared as Zelda spirit returned to her as the group gathered up inside the temple.

"Well...guess this is it. Demise is gone for good." Sheer said.

"Yep. Skyloft won't have anything to worry about now." David said. "You were a big help too, Groose. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Yes. Well I hope you all enjoyed this tale from the Legend of Groose, but it's about time we all headed home." Groose said.

"Legend of Groose…? Good luck with that." Miu said.

"I don't know… I think there might be some people out there that might be interested in it." David said.

"Wait, Groose, there's something I need to ask you before you leave." Hope said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Groose asked.

"Did you happen to come across a man who was selling some sort of…"

"Invincibility elixir?" Groose asked.

"Yeah thats right. Wait, how did you know?" Akane asked.

"Because I bought one from him before the Loftwing race." Groose said holding the bottle.

"Let me see that." Eddy said. "Ha. What a chump. This is just a bottle of soda that was left out in the sun too long."

"I knew it. An invincibility elixir was just too good to be true. There's no way it would have the same effect." David said.

"Did he say anything about where he was going?" Cheetah asked.

"Well, after I bought the last bottle, he said he was planning to restock and come right back that same day. But he never came back." Groose said.

"Well, at least it proves that he was once here." David said.

"Okay, it's obvious he never planned to come back. Apparently once he sells all his current stock, he skips town before anyone gets wise." Gray said.

"Let's see...he'd have to go somewhere with people he could easily scam. Maybe somewhere with a…" Shuichi said before looking at the locations. "He's only visited each universe once. The only one he hasn't gone to yet is Standard."

"He could be anywhere in Standard." Hope said.

"Not necessarily...I have a good idea where he's gone. Someplace where he knows he might make an easy score." Sunset said showing some news about Yokohama on her phone.

"So, we'll be going back to Yokohama? Ace is gonna be pretty pissed that we went there again without him." Zelos said.

"He'll live. This is more important. Especially with all the info we got on our previous visit." David said.

"Right. Then his score would probably be these Guild guys and their leader." Rainbow said.

"Then I guess we know where we're going next." Cheetah said.

David took notice of Cheetah's tone, but decides not to question it right now. "Alright, I'll give Emi a call and see if she'll give word of our arrival to Dazai."

"Guess I should be going. I need to keep looking into the elf situation." Cliff said.

"Alright. Let us know if you find anything." Genis said.

"I will." Cliff said as he walked off.

"In the meantime, looks like we're putting our detective caps on again." Mark said.

"Yeah...we're going back. And from the feel...it might be an all out war." Jexi said.

To be continued...


End file.
